Are you a fairy?
by itachikage
Summary: Centuries after Fairy Tail was no more, Mavis decides to move on. Through the use of Fairy Gate, she arrives in another world, and she meets an interesting young boy named Harry Potter.
1. Fairy Gate

Alirght, well, i can't claim that the idea for this one is mine. Credit for that goes to Reishin Amara. We spent a couple of days hammering out the basics and here's the first chapter. Enjoy.

I don't own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail.

* * *

Are you a fairy? Chapter 1

A young woman sits atop a giant tree, on a small island lost to the ages. It had been over one hundred years since anyone visited. Four hundred years since Tenrou Island had felt the familiar presence of Fairy Tail.

Because Fairy Tail was no more.

For generations Fairy Tail had been strong, so very strong. Always number one in anything they did. The greatest strength. The greatest fun. But all that changed many years ago.

The guild started going downhill following the death of the Eighth Master, Laxus Drayer. He died peacefully in his sleep, like his grandfather before him, leaving a wound in the guild that would never fully heal. The members tried to carry on, to bring themselves back to the top, but it was not meant to be. It was the fifteenth head, a man whose name didn't even warrant mentioning, who finally drew the long history of the guild to a close. As the remaining members went their separate ways, she watched silently with a tear in her eye. Content with the knowledge that she had seen her guild through to its final end.

With the fall of Fairy Tail, everything changed. The number of dark guilds started to rise. Not too much though, and it was always kept at bay. Until one day, fifty years after Fairy Tail closed its doors for the final time, Blue Pegasus, one of the most powerful and firmly light guilds, was completely decimated by a dark guild called Reaper's Hand. The guild master used a new kind of magic, never before seen on the face of Earthland. Death Slayer. All three hundred members of blue Pegasus perished with the guild hall. Even half of the town was destroyed simply for being there.

This marked the beginning of the end. Death Slayers started popping up everywhere, as if every dark guild was controlled by one. Every guild that stood against them was destroyed mercilessly. And when the remaining guilds started creating an alliance, so did the dark guilds. In the end, not a single death slayer was killed, leaving trails of bodies and rivers of blood in their wake.

Somewhere, deep in her heart, she considered going to her final rest. And so she came back to her grave on the island. Despite that, she never did. And so she has watched silently over this place, over the island where she was born and where she died. She watched from atop that tree as the world continued. Guilds like Sabertooth and Lamia Scale soon fell the same as Blue Pegasus, replaced by newer, and in all too many cases, darker guilds.

Finally, in the year X1591, eight hundred years after Fairy Tail hit its peak; she made up her mind as the countries of the world declared war after war. But unlike Zeref, she chooses, not to destroy, but to create. To use what she has observed to better someplace else. To start again.

The island, now the only safe haven known to the exceed, roared back to life as she gathered together her formidable power. The exceed, who had known of her, but never seen her were shocked at the violently shaking ground as she steps into the center of their town.

"Ms. Mavis?" the queen asks kindly, "What is it?"

"Cecilia…" she says calmly as the shaking stops, "I would like to talk with you all, about a rather important topic."

"Of course." The queen nods, turning to face her guards, "gather the town together."

It was almost an hour before everyone, down to the last kit, was gathered together, and she stop upon the stage next to the exceed queen. Her appearance caused much distress, as none, save the very oldest, had ever seen her.

"Thank you all." She says pleasantly, "Now, I have thought much of this, for so very long, and I have made my discussion." All eyes were on her as she looks at the over two hundred exceed gathered here, "Earthland is finished. There is no place for us here."

This, inevitably, caused a lot of worried murmuring, but she continues regardless, "This world has turned on itself, bent on destruction. Remaining here would simply be the end for us all. I purpose that we leave. Leave this place and seek another world."

"Ms. Mavis…" Cecile says from beside her, "Is such a thing possible? It has been done, of course, during the last great migration, from Edolas here to earthland, but it took so very long with some many people working to create the anima, and even then it only succeeded because the two worlds are connected. How can so few of us create a portal to a world separate from these, as Edolas can no longer sustain us?"

"That is one thing that I must ask of you all." She says softly, "I would like you to leave this place. To search the world. Bring whatever magics you may find, regardless of its power. Tell any exceed you cross paths with of my plan. I'm sure that I can find a way with such information."

Now the risky part. Her whole plan hinged on the exceed cooperating. Otherwise, she would have to search herself, and likely any trace of the magics she needed would be destroyed before she could find them.

The exceed looked at one other, each deep in thought, but luckily, before long, they were all nodding. Cecile as well, though they still looked a little uneasy.

"Ms. Mavis." She smiles sadly, "We will help you to leave this world behind, if that is what you want. However, I'm sorry, but this is our home. We will remain. All we ask is that you continue to protect this island."

Mavis nods as she looks over the group gathered before her, "Alright. I will protect this island that we have all called home, even after I leave. I swear."

"I purpose that the kits and a select group of mothers remain." One of the males from the back said, "This is too dangerous to risk the children, and they cannot be left alone."

With that, it was decided that one hundred and seventy-Five exceed would scour the world in search of all magic they could find. Every tool, every scroll, every book, tome or record of any kind was found and returned to the island, where she would read through them, thanks to a pair of Gale Force reading glasses that an exceed had brought, and commit every detail to memory. Over time, some new exceed joined them, replacing others who never returned. It took over fifty years, but finally, as she read the last of the scrolls, she smiled and ordered the exceed to remain. All that remained was the matter of magic power. Even she didn't have such strength to rip apart the fabric of space itself. So she waited, and she thought.

Over the next few months, exceed arrived, delivering new scrolls and the like, all of which were read through and the finders told to remain. A year after she'd finished, she decided that it was time. Or rather, it was decided for her. The question of magic power was solved for her as an all too familiar black dragon landed just outside the island, causing tidal waves to surge to the nearby shore.

She was the only one that approached him. "Achonologia…" she says angrily, "Why are you here?"

"Mavis…" he growls back, "I thought that you would be here. IT's been, what eight hundred years?"

"About that." She nods, "The last time I saw you, Natsu had you at death's door."

"That he did." The dragon chuckles, "I admit that he surprised me that day. Never in all my many, many years have I encountered one such as him. He beat me. That's all there is to it."

"I thought that you had died." She replies, "Burned to ashes by his final blow."

"I would have. It was by chance that I lived. The cave that I fell into had a lake that but out the flames, but it took almost all of the water to do it. After that, I just had to escape and allow my wounds to heal. I was determined to return and end that brat once and for all."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because he surprised me again." Achonologia laughs, shaking the island itself, "He proved to me that human could change. It took me twenty years to recover completely, and in that time that brat quieted the wars that ravaged my country. He did what I couldn't even after almost four centuries. SO I was content to wait."

"And you did." She replies, "Why are you here?"

"Do you have to ask?" he growls, slicing his tail across the water and sending yet another tidal wave, "This world is lost. Even if I were to attempt to reign in this place, I would be killed without any effort. It appears as if this place is all but lost to the ages. I seek a place to rest while the humans kill each other to extinction. This island seems best."

"And I suppose that you intend to kill us all?" Mavis says threateningly. The ground shaking beneath her had nothing to do with the massive dragon, who looked almost amused at her outburst.

"What good would that serve?" he asks, "A fight between us, Mavis, would only bring this island to the ocean floor. I wish to reside here in peace."

Something about the dragon of the apocalypse asking for safety was troubling, but that wasn't her concern. His power would be all she would need to open the gate. "I have two conditions to your stay." She says as the ground calms beneath them, "First, I wish to use your magic to create a spell."

"What spell?" he asks with genuine interest, "What spell could be so great as to require my help? Surely one such as you could do it under your own power."

"It is as you say." She sighs, "This world is lost. I seek a new world to start again. A world not connected to this one. I've crafted a spell capable of doing just that, but the power is far beyond what I can safely control."

"Yet together, we can achieve it?" he asks to clarify, and she nods, "So be it. Your first condition is granted."

"Second, when I leave, the exceed will continue to live on this island. You will not attempt to stop them, or kill them. The wards I place will expel anyone who means harm to them." She says firmly, and the dragon looks her in the eye, "And on the off chance that one does attempt to harm this island, you will fight to protect it."

"So in addition to helping you leave, all I have to do is leave a tribe of insects alone?" he smirks, "Easily done. We are agreed, Mavis."

"Good." She smiles, waving for him to follow her into the city, though he stays just outside so as not to crush them all. The exceed looked at her fearfully as the dragon snorts in amusement, but she pays them no mind.

"Everyone." She says to the many exceed, "Thank you all for your hard work. Thanks to you, I found the information that might have eluded me on my own. I'm leaving this world, and I sincerely hope that you all live long, happy lives. "

"You remember your promise?" one of the elder cats asks, eyeing Achonologia fearfully.

"I do." She says, raising a hand over her head as she starts creating layer upon layer of the very strongest protections she can, "These barriers will draw their energy from the Tenrou tree, and will not fall so long as the tree does not. They may not last forever, but it is the very best that I can do. Also, Achonologia will be residing on the island as well. You have nothing to fear from him, as the wards will count him as an enemy if he ever attempts to hurt any of you. He has also promised to protect the island if ever it is attacked."

"We understand." Another exceed says pleasantly, "Is there anything else for us to do? Build anything like the anima?"

"There's no need for that." she replies, lifting her hands and drawing upon her powers, and the energy around her swirled like a vortex, "The gate is of Magic, formed entirely from my own magic and harnessed with Achonologia's. I would suggest that you leave the island until the gate in the sky disappears. Otherwise, you might get dragged along with me."

Everyone nods, and she closes her eyes in concentration. In front of her, she hears them all flapping their wings, and leaving the island. One by one, she felt the presence leave the island, until she was alone, save for the dragon, of course. Placing a hand on him, she instantly felt the full brunt of the dragon's might, and smiles. This would be plenty.

With the power of the two of them together, she reaches out, finding the very fabric of space itself and chants,

_Gather! Oh River of Light guided by the Fairies!_

_Shine! And pave the road to tomorrow!_

All the powers of the cosmos themselves were at her fingertips, bathing the island in a pale golden light. Her eyes were completely hidden by the golden light as she casts the spell, "Fairy Gate."

The drill of light rips a hole in the fabric of space itself, centered on the island. The latent magic of that world calls to her, and she feels her own magic respond. Floating gently into the air, she waves good bye to the exceed that had called her island home, and passes into the darkness of the gate. The last thing she saw was the black dragon roaring proudly as the gate shut.

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon growls, throwing the door to his cupboard open, "Hurry up and make breakfast!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon." He says as he stands up in the cobweb covered cupboard. If any other six year old were to stand there, they'd probably be covered with them, but Harry Potter was small for his age. He was extremely thin, as a result of the near starving his relatives had subjected him to over the years. Without the nutrients to grow, he was shorter than any of the other kids his age.

He was also a lot more mature than they were, in no small part due to his upbringing. When other kids (Namely his cousin, Dudley) didn't get what they wanted, they'd throw a fit, but he wouldn't. After all, he was used to doing without, so what's one fewer thing?

The small box that his Aunt put in front of the stove was there, and everything he needed to make the standard Dursley breakfast of half a dozen eggs, sausage, pancakes, toast, and biscuits, along with the standard Harry breakfast, leftover table scraps from dinner the night before. This was yet another thing that set him apart from other kids his age. While many of them didn't even know what cooking was, he was responsible for all the cooking in the house. And he did a good job of it too. After all, if he didn't, he'd get beat.

While he cooked, his uncle watched the morning news, talking rather loudly about how whatever bad thing was going on this time was, in some way, Harry's fault. It had taken years of practice, but Harry tuned him out easily, cooking the vast breakfast, while nibbling at the still edible part of his own. Placing the plates on the Dursleys table, and ignoring the hunger pains, he does all the dishes, cleans the stove, and sweeps the floor before taking the trash out, and returning to do the mass of dishes that the Dursleys had accumulated in the short span of breakfast.

"Did you do Dudley's homework, boy?" Vernon glares.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." He says lazily as he scrubs the plate.

"Good." He nods.

It was almost half an hour later before Harry finally got a chance to return to his cupboard and rest, but unfortunately that wasn't meant to be.

"What are you doing in here?" Aunt Petunia hisses as she peaks her head in, "My rose garden isn't going trim itself!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia." He mutters, walking out of the back door. As always, he started carefully trimming the rose bushes, not clipping even a single flower. The last time he did, Aunt Petunia came at him with the garden sheers. It was only the neighbors arriving home at that moment that saved him from the torture.

It was a sweltering hot July day, and while The Dursleys were enjoying their air conditioning, he was painstakingly perfecting the roses so that Aunt Petunia could once again win best flowers in the neighborhood. That, more than anything, pissed him off. He's been doing this the last two years, and despite the money she gets with the title, she still orders him around like a slave.

He was so wrapped up in his thought he didn't even notice the strange wind gusting all around him, nor the slight chill. One thing that he couldn't ignore though was when something lands on his head. He's driven face first into the mud by something hard and heavy, causing him to start cursing as the weight starts moving around.

"I'm so sorry!" a female voice says kindly, and a pale hand appears in front of him, "Here, let me help you up."

"Thank you." He says, not entirely sure what was going on. Looking up, he saw that it was a girl with long, wavy blond hair. She wore a frilly pink dress, with mud in a few places, and was barefoot. On either side of her head was a strange wing like ornament. All in all, she looked almost like a fairy. Stupidly, he chuckles, "Are you a fairy?"

She looks at him for a moment and starts laughing. "Maybe." She answers, "I'm really sorry about that. I didn't know that you would be here."

"What do you mean?" Harry asks, looking around for someplace where she might have fallen from, but the wasn't any place.

"Well, I didn't know what would happen." She admits, "Apparently, my spell brought me here. I guess it was just bad luck that it was above you."

"Spell?" Harry questions, looking at her strangely.

"Magic, silly." She chuckles, and Harry stares at her.

'She's crazy.' He decides, "There's no such thing as magic. My Uncle said so."

Now it was her turn to be confused. "No magic?" she says, head cocked slightly to the side and looking at her hand, which was instantly engulfed in flames, "No, there's definitely magic here." She nods, "The ethernano concentration is actually higher than I'm used to."

"Wah!" Harry yells, jumping to his feet and pouring his watering can onto her hand, dousing the fire, "What just happened? How did your hand catch fire?"

She stares at him for a moment, "You really don't know." She determines, looking him in the eye. Somewhere, deep inside, he had a strange feeling. An almost evil presence. Yet he was also kind and considerate. Something wasn't right. There was also a weight that fell down upon her as soon as she realizes it. The power was strong, built upon a powerful sacrifice. But it also exudes love and understanding. 'These things warrant investigation.' She thinks, ignoring Harry's questioning looks, "Well, regardless, I'm Mavis. Mavis Vermillion."

"Harry Potter." He says, shaking her hand, "So, what happened to you hand?"

"Magic." She answers, and before he could stay anything, she creates it again, this time juggling it, "See?"

"How…" Harry gasps as the flames fly around her gently, yet without even seeming to give off heat. Giggling, Mavis throws it at him, and on instinct, he jumps out of the way. The fireball soars past him and lands on the ground where he'd fallen.

As he watches the fire in amazement, he also realizes that the roses had been completely crushed, "Oh god…" he whimpers, "What am I going to do now?"

"What's wrong?' she asks, vanishing the fire with a flick of her wrist and kneeling next to him.

"My Aunt's rose bushes." He mutters, "She said that if anything happened to them again, she'd kill me…"

I see." She nods, looking at the other nearby rose bushes, "Well, since it was my fault, I'll handle it."

Using the magic that Warlod taught her almost a millennium ago, she restores the roses back to their natural state as Harry stares at her in shock.

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon calls from inside the house, "GET IN HERE! ARENT' YOU DONE YET?!"

"Coming Uncle Vernon!" He calls, "Sorry I've got to go."

Before she could say anything, he rushes into the house.

Putting him out of her mind, she takes in everything that she'd learned from that encounter. First. Not all people are aware of magic. Second. That person should be aware of magic, but isn't. Third. Magic is even easier to use here than in Earthland. Somehow, the ethernano concentration is high enough that her ethereal form is actually physical.

With those three things in mind, she plans her first plan. With the thicker concentration of ethernano, it was almost too easy to cast an invisibility spell, keeping her hidden from all eyes. Next, she concentrates on finding nearby magic, and finds a faint trail leading away from the house. Following, she couldn't help but think of that strange boy she'd just met. Harry Potter…

The world was strange. The Mages of this world hid themselves away, behind layers of enchantments designed to repel those without magic. One thing that immediately struck her as strange was the lack of discernible origin usage. Every one of the many mages she saw used a wand to direct the ambient particles of Ethernano in the air, rather than harnessing it within their bodies. The end result being that while they would never become exhausted from using it, they also wouldn't have a chance against the magic she could still feel coursing through her body.

Still concealed beneath her spell, she borrowed a newspaper from a man inside of a grimy pub called the Leaky Cauldron and went to work memorizing all that she could, sorting it into information that she should learn as soon as possible.

The first thing she memorized was the date. July thirty-first, nineteen eighty-seven. Then she discarded some info, mainly a piece on the slight change in potion ingredient prices and other barely relevant information, leaving her with only the important parts.

The leader of this magical world was the Minister for magic, a man by the name of Cornelius fudge. Despite that, it was a man called Albus Dumbledore that was featured most prominently. In the single picture of the man with a long white beard, she could tell that he was not a man to trifle with. Other things worth knowing included a governmental body called the Wizengomot, which was apparently the court system quite similarly to the Magic council of her time.

One thing, however, that came as a surprise to her was a single, one paragraph note on the fifth page.

_We at the Daily Prophet wish Mr. Harry Potter a very fine birthday. Mr. Potter has not been seen since the tragedy of October Thirty-first of nineteen eighty-one, in which both of his parents were killed. However, Albus Dumbledore assures us that Mr. Potter is being raised safely at an undisclosed location, citing the possibility of Death Eater reprisal following the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

Her mind immediately started analyzing everything she knew, both about from the paper, and her short meeting with the boy. The boy was called away by his uncle, thus implying that he lived with them, rather than his parents. Judging from the pictures of James and Lily Potter, they certainly appeared that they could be the boy's parents. James was almost a mirror image of him. The only differences were his eyes (Which though the color was not shown in the grayscale image, were the same shape as Lily's) and the scar on his forehead.

Deciding to test her theory, she placed the newspaper back on the table next to the drunken man and slipped soundlessly out of the bar. She used a small amount of speed magic and before long she was back in front of the house where she'd met him. Rather than bothering him, she waited in the back yard, hoping to talk to him when he came back out.

Night fell, and she considered waiting until morning, possible creating a makeshift shelter with her magic when she heard a loud slap and a screech of pain coming from inside the house. Peering into the window, she gasps as an obese man was whipping Harry Potter with a belt while a fat boy about Harry's age smirked and a long necked woman didn't even notice. Anger filled her as she walks over to the door and rips it open, making the inhabitants of the house jump.

"Who the bloody hell are you?!" the obese man growls as he turns towards her.

"My name is Mavis Vermillion." She says angrily as her magic went slightly out of control, "And you have five seconds to explain yourself before I really lose my temper."

* * *

Things aren't looking so good for the durselys... the question is will vernon choke out an excuse within the five second window of survival? You'll find out eventually... hopefully soon. As always, feedback is welcome, good or bad, but no outright flames. It's a waste of my time and yours, so just don't flame.


	2. Blood Wards

Are you a fairy Chapter 2

So, here we are again. So far, it looks like people are liking the story. So, for all of you reading, here's chapter 2.

* * *

Harry sighs as he hands his 'family' their dinners. His was the leftover sandwiches from lunch. On the one hand, they were more edible than his usual breakfast, but that wasn't saying much. While he ate, his thoughts drifted back to earlier that afternoon, before uncle Vernon told him to clean Dudley's room. 'That girl in the back yard. That couldn't have been real magic, could it?' he thought, slowly eating his dinner to prolong the inevitable string of after dinner demands.

Since he was little, his uncle had always said that magic was a fairy tale. That it didn't exist, and to think otherwise simply proved that he didn't have the common sense to keep living. Of course, Dudley could believe in things like magic all he wanted. For him, it was all about how precious a boy he was.

Still, that girl, Mavis, was able to create fire out of thin air, and she was juggling it around like it was nothing. 'It must have been some cheap trick.' He decides, convinced that was the only explanation, but then he remembered the rose bush. It was completely crushed. He knew that just from the thorn wounds all over his arms and chest, but she brought them back to life so perfectly Aunt Petunia didn't even notice.

Once the Dursleys were done dinner, he took their plates, and as always didn't receive a single word of thanks from them, or even a happy birthday. He couldn't get that scene out of his head. That blond haired girl who miraculously restored a demolished rose bush to health without even moving. There wasn't any explanation **but** magic.

"Uncle Vernon…" he asks tentatively, "Are you sure that there isn't such a thing as magic?"

What followed was a small whimper from Aunt Petunia and the sound of a tea cup shattering against the ground.

"What…did you just ask?" Uncle Vernon growls, taking off his belt.

Immediately, Harry knew he made a mistake. This was the first time in years that Harry mentioned, as Uncle Vernon called it, the M word, but he could still feel the stings from the belt that was again directed at him. "Nothing." He said quickly, "Forget I asked."

Turning to run to the sink and start the dishes, Harry collapses as a sting pain rips down his back. "AH!" Harry screams as uncle Vernon hits him again, and again, and again. Finally, as he raises the belt for the fifth time, the back door exploded inward, making all of them jump, except Harry, who was crying into the tile floors.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Uncle Vernon asks, belt raised to fend off whoever it was.

"My name is Mavis Vermillion." A familiar voice says as the air suddenly becomes thicker. All around the room objects started shaking and falling as if there was an earthquake. The rest of the tea set joined the cup that uncle Vernon already destroyed. "And you have five seconds to explain yourself before I really lose my temper."

The girl he met that afternoon was glaring viciously at the three members of the family, all of whom were trying to find some way out. Vernon was the first to find his voice.

"I demand you leave at once!" he growls, brandishing the belt like a whip, "Or I shall remove you myself!"

"That's your excuse?" she smirks, walking forward. Instantly, the air around her seemed to catch fire, bathing her in an orange aura, "Not good enough." With a snap of her finger, the belt disintegrated into ash, "Try again. And next time, it'll be your arm."

Vernon's eyes bulged out of his skull, "You're one of them! A freak!"

"I am a mage, if that's what you mean." She replies, stepping closer and allowing the flames to burn around her hand.

"Magic…" Harry croaks out, and Mavis nods, extending her non-burning hand to him and helps him to his feet, "So, it's really real?"

"Of course." She says, glaring at each of the Dursleys in turn, "And it seems they were well aware of that fact."

"Mommy, I'm scared!" Dudley whimpers, hugging Aunt Petunia tightly.

"Leave!" Petunia shouts, holding Dudley close, "You have no business here!"

"And you have no business raising a child!" Mavis counters, "Tell me, what did this boy ever do to warrant such abuse?"

"He's been living in our house for free!" Vernon roars, "Eating my family's food! Taking up our space! And all because some freaky old man dropped him here after his good for nothing parents got themselves blown up, and told us to keep him or we'd be killed!"

"Who?" she asks, gradually regaining control over her emotions, "Who was this man?"

"Dumble something." Vernon mutters, opening one of the cabinets that they kept locked, and removing a single letter, "Here it is, Albus Dumbledore."

'Him again.' Mavis thought as she took the letter from Vernon's hand and read it. It was addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

_Petunia,_

_ You may not remember, but my name is Albus Dumbledore, the head master at Lily's old school. I wish that we could have spoken at a better time, but for now, it is my sad duty to inform you that your sister, Lily, and her husband, James, were killed last night. The fought to the end against the Dark Wizard called Voldemort. Tragically, they left behind his boy, their son, Harry James Potter._

_I must ask that you take him in and raise him as your own. Due to the circumstances, both he and you would be in grave danger if placed anywhere else. However, I have place protections around your house that will ensure no harm comes to you. Blood wards strong enough to stop even one of your muggle atomic bombs. So long as Harry resides with you, you will not be harmed, protected by your blood and your sister's noble sacrifice. Without him, you will be targeted by those seeking to avenge their master._

_If you need anything at all, be it money or protection, simply send me a letter. Anything addressed to the Headmaster of Hogwarts will find its way to me. _

_Yours in Sorrow,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"So that's it." She says, placing the letter on the table while both the elder Dursleys shout at her to leave, "Both of you please calm down. Let's discuss this calmly, shall we?"

"Stop up and go!" Vernon shouts, throwing a punch at her. She steps backwards slightly as the punch whishes the air, and places her palm on Vernon's forehead, "Relax." She orders, sending a pulse of calming magic into his body. Instantly, his shoulders relax, and he sighs contently, sitting down at the table.

"Vernon?" Petunia says fearfully, "You witch! What have you done to my husband!?"

"Petunia, dear, calm down." Vernon smiles.

"I didn't do anything but ensure that he remains relaxed for this conversation." Mavis says, sitting across from him.

"Vernon…?" she gasps, staring at her husband.

"Have you ever met this man, Dumbledore?" Mavis says, ignoring the wife.

"Never, though I understand Tuney met him as a girl." He says pleasantly, "Would you care for a cup of brandy?"

"A small one, thank you." She nods as he rushes into the next room. For a moment, she lets down her guard, when behind her she heard the hurried footsteps of someone behind her. A moment later, Harry shouts, "Look out!"

Just in time, she jumps to the ground as a knife plunges into the table where she'd just been. With a swift spell, the metal in the blade of the knife surges to life, wrapping itself around Petunia's arm and pinning her to the table.

"LET ME GO!" Petunia roars, struggling against the metal bonds.

"Petunia!" Vernon shouts as he rushes back to the room, "What happened in here?"

Mavis sighs, casting the same calming spell on Petunia before removing the bindings. "It was nothing." She smiles, taking her seat again, "Just a misunderstanding."

"Yes, that's it." Petunia agrees, sitting across from Mavis and Next to Vernon, who pours them each a glass of brandy.

After a moment of drinking, Vernon looks Mavis in the eye, "So, what was it you wanted to discuss?"

"I assume that you don't know much about magic?" she inquires, taking another small sip of the alcohol.

"Nothing, really." He replies while his wife nods in agreement, "Her sister was the one that could use it, not us."

"I thought so. Is that why you despise them?"

"Actually, no." Vernon shakes his head, "James Potter introduced me to the director of Grunnings. Got me my job, and even bought this house for me and my wife. If anything, we owe them."

"But you still hate their son?" she nods understandingly, which both of them nod, "That makes sense. When did you start hating them? How long did he stay with you?"

"It started the day before I found him, I think." Petunia says thoughtfully, "I'd never really gotten along with Lily… not since we were kids. But I just woke up that morning and started ranting about how much I couldn't stand her."

"That must have been when they were set up." Mavis nods, "Well, I guess I'll explain why, though I'll be the first to say that this is by no means certain. I'm a bit out of my element with the magic of this world, so I can only provide an analysis based on what I know of my own. Blood wards are a form of protection, based upon a willing sacrifice. They are almost impossible to break if used correctly. However, they have a very nasty side effect. The wards turn love, one of the most powerful magics in the world into a defense, preventing any attack by an enemy. However, there is no way to create love. In other words, in order to stand, the blood wards need to obtain the love from someplace else. If not altered in some way, it would sap the love that each of you feels towards the originator, or the one who was protected. In other words, Harry."

"SO, you're saying that the spells Dumbledore cast to protect us caused us to attack like this?" Vernon says for clarification.

"It's possible. Again, I'm something out of my element, but that is how I understand it." Mavis smiles, "And it also means I might be able to fix it."

"And that's what you really wanted to talk about?" Vernon nods, "I have no problem with you trying to but what if you can't?"

"Then it means I was wrong, that you really hate him, and I won't mind taking care of him." She replies, "But let's not worry about that until I fail. It would shame the name of Fairy Tail if its first master couldn't do something so simple." She laughs as her eyes glow with magic, "I'll be right back."

Both adult nods as she walks back into the yard, and walks all the way to the very edge of the property, until she could sense the ward line. With silver magic covering her hand, she touches the Blood wards, and immediately she's overcome with the feelings of Love and protection. Casting them aside for a moment, she finds the source magic of the blood wards. It was certainly unlike any magic she knew, but the essentials were close enough. With her magic pulsing brilliantly in the night, she gradually adjusts the spell, which took a good amount of trial and error before she was finally satisfied.

Stretching, she starts walking back towards the house when there was a faint pop behind her. Immediately, the world goes black.

* * *

It had been a very long and tedious day for Albus Dumbledore. It started alright, with a very pleasant interview with Glay Tarson, a member of the dark force defense league who agreed to join the staff as defense against the dark arts teacher. He was a rather accomplished wizard, known across the country for his work as an auror, and with any luck, he might be able to break Voldemort's curse.

After that, though, things started going downhill. Dolores Umbridge brought up yet another bill restricting the rights of the vampires, which it took almost every ounce of cunning in his body to trick a few of the members of the Wizengomot to his side. And next time, it'll pass for sure. And it went from bad to worse when Malfoy introduced a bill to restrict the rights of Muggleborns, among them being a law barring them from attending Hogwarts. It was only when he brought up that the ministry had no rights to determine what student can or cannot attend that Malfoy withdrew the bill, if only until he rewrites it without that provision.

Next was the annual failed attempt at removing him from his post of Chief Warlock of the Wizengomot. As always, despite Malfoy's bribes, he passed the vote easily, but it didn't make the whole ordeal any less aggravating.

Finally, just as he was getting ready to tuck in early, one of the any devices behind his chair started going haywire. Usually, had it been almost any other device, he would have ignored it and gone to bed. But this one was different. It was linked to the house at Number Four, Privet Drive. Someone or something had triggered the blood wards, and even worse, was changing them.

He had to act quickly. Otherwise, if a death eater were to alter them properly, he could prevent anyone from aiding Harry until it was too late. With the Dursleys being blocked from floo network, he had no choice but to rush out of the main gate at Hogwarts. It took almost ten minutes to get from his office to the gate, and during that time he had come up with a dozen means of getting there that he would have to remember for next time. Once he'd passed the wards, he disapparated with a crack.

By some miracle, the wards still allowed him passed, and he appeared inside the Dursley family's backyard. In front of him was a young girl with long blond hair walking away from him. Her very presence exuded magic the likes of which he'd never dreamed of. Acting quickly, he sent a silent stunner at her and breathes a sigh of relief when she goes down.

With the threat safely detained, he turns to the wards, trying to discern what she had changed, and how to change it back. Oddly, there was no drastic change in the effect. The wards held strong, with no weakening to speak of. The magical signature that blocks the dark mark remained unchanged, and no new signatures had been added since he cast them himself almost six years ago. Still, she had changed something. An unusual magical signature was all over the place, including the inner working of the wards.

Despite his best efforts, he could not wrap his head around what was going on. This person had somehow broken into the single most magical secure house in Britain. A house which no one alive should be without his approval, and starts changing wards that could spell disaster for the wizarding world. But she doesn't. All she did was alter the flow of energy feeding into the wards, and from his perspective, made them more efficient.

'What in the world is going on?' he thinks pacing in the yard, 'What is she after? And why?' Unfortunately, the only person who had those answers was laying face down in the mud, and based solely on the feeling he had earlier, it would be nothing sort of foolishness to awaken her. With no other alternative, he draws his wand and places it at the downed figure, 'Legilimens.' He thinks forcefully before hundreds of thousands of images bombard his mind. So many images of impossible events.

'What is this?' he thinks as he observes a red haired woman overcoming a hundred monsters through sheer strength, 'She couldn't have such complex shields up while she's unconscious… but this can't possibly be real…' Finally, the events get more and more recent, until he watches her met with Harry, and more importantly, watches what the Dursleys did to him. What he had done to him.

A hundred emotions flooded through him. Some from the Legilimency like anger, bitterness, and regret. Others were his own. Sorrow, fear, and self-loathing. What drew his attention was her explanation. The more he listened, the more sense it made, and more importantly, the more his self-loathing grew. Why hadn't he realized this before?! He could have saved Harry from so many years of suffering!

He was the most knowledgeable wizard in the world about love magic, having interned in the department of mysteries for a number of years in his youth, along with the independent study he's done since then. He knew better than any one that there was no way to create love. So why didn't he see that the wards would take it from somewhere else!? Why had he foolishly believed that lily's sacrifice would avert that simple fact?!

Ending the spell, Dumbledore nearly broke down into tears as he reflected on all that he learned. He'd caused Harry so much harm. Voldemort might have taken away his parents, but it was Albus Dumbledore that forced him to live in suffering. In protecting him, He'd suffered more than he ever would have elsewhere…

"There isn't any use crying about it." He said to himself as he strides over to the girl, "Revenerate." He sighs, and her eyes flicker open.

Immediately, she's on the defensive, a fireball forming in her hands as Dumbledore raises his hands in surrender. If even half of what he saw in her memories was true, a fireball was the very least of his worries. "Good Evening, Ms. Vermillion." He says calmly, "I must apologize for stunning you like that. I confess that I thought you to be the enemy, but it would appear we are on the same side."

"And what side would that be?" she glares, eyes narrowed as the fireball grows slightly bigger.

"Harry's." he replies, "My name is Albus Dumbledore."

"You…" she says thoughtfully, "Why did you knock me out?"

"I found out that someone was tampering with the wards I placed to keep Harry safe. Naturally, I rushed to help. When I arrived, I saw someone suspicious approaching the house. I might have over reacted, but I could not take the chance that you meant Harry harm." He says truthfully, putting his wand on the ground slowly, "there. I am unarmed, while you could very easily incinerate me, so can we not talk?"

Mavis nods slightly, stooping to pick up the wand, which suddenly felt wrong. Like the wood had been stained with blood. Regardless, she held it firm, "I'll give you this back if I'm convinced that you won't pose a danger." She tells him, leading him back to the house.

"Finally!" Vernon smiles, with another glass of brandy, "We were starting to get worried about you."

"I got held up." She shrugs, "That aside, someone else has decided to join the conversation."

"Professor Dumbledore?" Petunia gasps, "Good lord, you've gotten old!"

Dumbledore chuckles dryly, "I hadn't truly noticed how old until tonight. Nevertheless, it is a pleasure, Petunia."

"Who are you?" Harry and Dudley ask at the same time, though Dudley sort of squeaked it out.

He turned to the children, and again he suppressed his anger and sorrow over his mistakes, "I am Albus Dumbledore." He smiles before turning to Harry, "And I'm the one responsible for everything that you've suffered for the last six years. I cannot tell you how sorry I am. I never dreamed that…" Now, for the first time since Ariana's death, he was overcome with grief, unable to speak .

Across the room, Mavis watched the display. She was not unaware of the feelings that Dumbledore was going through. She made similar mistakes after she took Purehito in. Perhaps that was why he turned dark. Regardless, the emotions going through his body were real. He meant every word of it, and that was the moment she decided that she would hear him out, not judge him for a single mistake, no matter how terrible.

It appeared that Harry had a similar thought, as the seven year old boy was now comforting the old man. Quite a strange sight.

Once Dumbledore was calm enough, the four adults sat down at the table together. Dumbledore looks at Mavis, "Do you truly think that this will work?"

"I don't know." She admits, "But it was still worth the chance. We'll probably know tomorrow."

"I see." He says thoughtfully, "Then I believe it might be best for us to resume talks tomorrow. Needless to say, if it hasn't worked, Harry will not be staying here any longer. A marginally increased defense is not worth the continued danger he would be in."

"You won't see us complaining." Vernon says happily, "So, is that all for today?"

"I think so." Mavis nods, but he looks at the Dursleys threateningly, "But I'll be staying here for the night. After all, it wouldn't be a good idea to leave you alone."

"Fine." Petunia says pleasantly, "But you'd better not mess with our home. Even if you stay, you still aren't welcome."

"Fine with me." She shrugs, "But I'm tired. So, I think I'll go to sleep."

And without waiting for a response, she walked out of the room.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 2. Chapter three has harry learning a bit about the magical world, and mavis having some words with our favorite headmaster. R&R!


End file.
